Fate
by Hachipine Ia
Summary: Hanya kisah pendek tentang Rin dan Len. Sebuah tragedi untuk gadis bernama Haname Rin. Gore. Oneshot gabisa bikin summary..


PRAK!

Suara kaca pecah terdengar sangat indah digendang telingaku. Aku tertawa sarkasme menatap fotoku dengan si setan pembawa sial itu. Bagus. Sudah kuhancurkan 3 buah fotoku dengan setan itu.

Mataku kembali menoleh ka arah 7 fotoku dengan si setan menangkap satu foto. Foto itu dibingkai dengan figuran yang indah. Ku ambil salah fotoku dengan setan itu. Fotoku sedang berpelukan dengannya di depan menara effiel.

PRAKK!

Sekali lagi, suara kaca pecah merasuki gendang telingaku. Kembali diriku tertawa sadis. Kuinjak-injak bekas pecahan tersebut dengan kakiku. Berdarah. Sakit rasanya. Tapi rasanya tak sesakit perlakuan setan tersebut lima hari yang lalu.

Aku membuka lemari pakaianku. Aku menemuka sebuah gaun pengantin. Putih bersih. Suci. Bebas noda. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Tanganku lalu terjulur mengambil gaun itu dengan kasar. Lalu perlahan, kudekati pisau yang berada dikasurku. Kurobek dengan bahagia gaun pengantin itu. Kembali tawa sarkasmeku memenuhi ruangan yang sehausnya menjadi kamarku dengannya.

Bagus. Gaun itu sudah robek sana-sini. Tinggal menambahi sentuhan berwarna merah, jadilah gaun jelek itu menjadi gaun yang indah. Kutusuk pisau itu ke tanganku. Darah merah kental mengaliri tanganku. Kusodorkan tanganku kegaun tersebut. Darah milikku berjatuhan kegaun tersebut. Indah. Corak yang benar-benar indah. Kucolek sedikit darah tesebut dengan jemariku dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut mungilku. Manis. Penuh rasa kebahagian.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah kasur. Terlihat sebuah pita putih pemberiannya. Dengan wajah angkuh, ku ambil pita putih itu, lalu kuusapkan pita itu kelenganku yang berdarah. Warna putih itu bercorak merah. Indah. Benar-benar indah.

Sejenak, kupejamkan mataku. Kembali ingatan lima hari yang lalu terputar dikepalaku. Tetesan bening mengaliri wajah mulusku. 'kumohon..' batinku seraya menggigit bibir bawahku.

"KUMOHON! HILANGKAN INGATANKU TENTANG KEJADIAKU DENGANNYA, KAMI-SAMA!" Teriakku pada akhirnya. Air mata terus bercucuran. Isak tangis memenuhi seisi ruangan.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback : ON<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Mataku terus menatap refleksi diriku dicermin yang ada dihadapanku. Ronaan tipis memenuhi pipiku. Aku tak menyangka, hari yang kuinginkan selama ini akan segera tiba.<p>

Perlahan, kuelus gaun pengantin pemberian Len yang kukenakan sekarang. Halus. Wajar saja halus. Gaun tersebut terbuat dari sutra. Kupejamkan mataku. Kembali bayanganku dengan Len memenuhi isi pikiranku. Terkadang ronaan tipis menghiasi wajahku. Aku tersenyum.

Kutatap cincin yang berada dijemariku. Senyuman menghiasi wajahku. Rasanya benar-benar bahagia. Aku berharap, semuanya lancar. Tak ada masalah.

Karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Len. Hari ini aku akan mengeratkan ikatan benang merahku dengannya dengan perjanjian suci ini.

Jadi Kami-sama, semoga ini berjalan lancar.

Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisku. Denga gelisah, aku sesekali melirik ke arah jam. Jam 12:30. Seharusnya Len sudah datang 30 menit yang lalu. Apa ia terjebak macet?

Ku raih telepon genggamku. Kucari kontak nama Len dan menelponnya.

.

.

.

"_Maaf, jaringan operator yang anda panggil tidak menjawab. Co-"_ sebelum operator itu melanjuti perkataaannya, kuakhiri panggilan itu. Ada rasa cemas menyeruak kedalam hatiku. Kupejamkan mataku. Berusaha menghibur diriku. 'Pasti Len datang!' batinku cemas. Aku lantas berdoa pada Tuhan agar Len cepat kemari.

* * *

><p>1 setengah jam telah berlalu. Mataku terbelalak kaget. Cairan bening mulai mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku membaca pesan dari Len.<p>

**To : HanameRin**

**From : KagamineLen**

**Subject : Gomennasai...**

**Maafkan aku Rin. Sepertinya kita tak bisa menikah. Aku telah dijodohkan dengan putri keluarga Hatsune. Maafkan aku. Aku bukannya tak mau menikahimu, jeruk. Tapi ini ada paksaan orangtuaku. Kuharap, kau mendapat laki-laki yang lebih pantas. Tidak pengecut sepertiku.**

**Salam, Kagamine Len. Si pisang kesayangannya Putri Jeruk, Haname Rin :'3**

Kubanting telepon genggam tersebut. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Dengan segera, kuberlari kepelukan ibuku seraya menangis.

"O-Okaa-san!" teriakku. Ibuku kaget melihatku menangis lalu dengan khawatir, ia memelukku. Pelukkannya hangat. Dapat menenangkanku.

"Ada apa Rin? Dan kemana Len? Acara sudah tertunda 2 jam."ujar ibuku seraya mengelus pucuk kepalaku. Mendengar namanya, amarah memenuhi hatiku. Lalu dengan keras, aku berteriak.

"JANGAN SEBUT LAGI NAMA LAKI-LAKI BERENGSEK ITU! LAKI-LAKI SETAN ITU BARU SAJA MEMBATALKAN PERNIKAHAN INI SECARA SEPIHAK MELEWATI PESAN SINGKAT YANG IA KIRIM KE TELEPONKU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback : OFF<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku tertawa gentir. Kupakai gau pengantik yang sudah bercorak warna merah tersebut. Setelah memakainya, aku berniat memarkannya kepada kedua orangtuaku. Segera sajaku buka pintu kamar ini.<p>

Kriett...

Perlahan, badan mungilku mulai menyusup keluar. Terlihat ibuku sedang mondar-mandir tak jelas tak jauh dari kamar ini berada. Segera kudekati ibuku itu. Lalu dengan riang, kusapa ibuku tersebut.

"Liat Okaa-chan! Gaunku indahkan? Gau dengan corak darah. Ini darahku sendiri lho Okaa-chan~!" kataku dengan nada manja. Kuputarkan badanku agar ibuku dapat melihat keseluruhan gaun tersebut. Kulihat, ibuku mendelik marah lalu ia menampar wajahku.

PLAKK!

"RIN SADARLAH! KENAPA KAMU JADI BEGINI?!" Teriak Ibuku dengan penuh mengusap pelan pipiku yang ditampar. Lalu dengan pandangan kosong, aku menjawab, "Namaku bukan Rin. Rin hanya masa lalu. Namaku Zin, Kowaretane Zin. Tidak ada lagi manusia yang bernama Rin. Haname Rin sudah meninggal dengan seluruh harapannya yang hancur lebur lima hari yang lalu, Lily." Aku menyebut Ibuku dengan namanya sendiri. Kulihat, matanya melebar. Air mata mengaliri pipi indahnya. Tapi aku tak peduli. Toh, aku sudah tak ingin lagi hidup menjadi seorang Haname Rin. Kehidupan baruku sebagai Kowaretane Zin akan dimulai dari sini.

"KAU ANAK DURHAKA RIN! KAU TAK PANTAS BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU! HANYA KARENA LEN MEMBATALKAN PERNIKAHANMU, LANTAS KAU MENJADI BEGINI?!" Teriaknya kecewa. Aku menatap kedua matanya dengan datar. Lalu kuperlihatkan pisau yang ada ditanganku.

"Pisau ini indah bukan, LILY?" Tanyaku, seraya menjilat pisau tersebut. Bisa kulihat, mata Lily mendelik. Ia nampak ketakutan. Kudekatkan diriku ke arahnya.

"Pisau indah ini juga akan menghantarkanmu ke mimpi indahmu disurga sana. Terima kasih telah merawatku sebagai Haname Rin. Semoga kau berbahagia disana, Hazene Lily~" Lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat, ku tebas kepalanya dengan pisau itu. Kepalanya berpisah dari tubuhnya. Indah sekali. Aku tertawa sarkasme.

"Lily, bagaimana ke-" ucapan seseorang terputus melihatku dan tubuh Lily yang berpisah dari kepalanya. Bisa kulihat matanya melebar.

"K-KAU! AP-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LILY, RIN?!" Teriaknya dengan penuh amarah. Aku kembali tertawa sarkasme. Kudekati dirinya, lalu kubisikkan sesuatu dikupingnya.

"Otou-chan~~ Rin sudah pergi bersama Lily kesurga sana~~ apakah Otou-chan juga ingin ikut?`~" ujarku. Bisa kulihat, ia merinding. Aku tersenyum bahagia.

"Baiklah Leon~ kau bisa ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kepalamu tercinta~ selamat tinggal~ semoga kau berbahagia diatas sana~~" ujarku. Lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat, kuteba lehernya, sehingga kepalanya berpisah dari badannya. Indah. Benar-benar indah.

Kulirik cermin yang berada di ruangan itu. Wajahku penuh darah. Aku tersenyum. Darah, indah sekali. Bau anyir tersebar keseluruh ruangan. Aku tersenyum kecut. Mengapa aku membunuh kedua orang tuaku sendiri?

"Ingat Rin. Namamu buka Haname Rin lagi. Namamu Zin Kowaretane." Bisikku pada diriku, berusaha menghibur diri. Tapi, apa daya, air mata mengaliri pipiku. Perasaan ini benar-benar..

Menyiksaku..

* * *

><p>Mataku terpejam. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rambut honeyblonde bercampur merah darah milikku terkibar mengikuti arah angin. Tak lupa pitah hitam yang bertengger manis di kepalaku sesekali bergoyang akibat angin tersebut.<p>

Sudah 1 minggu setelah kejadian aku membunuh orangtuaku sendiri. Hidupku benar-benar hampa. Tak ada perasaan hangat yang menjalari tubuhku ketika Okaa-san memelukku. Tak ada canda tawa yang memenuhi rumahku jika aku sedang bercanda bersama Otou-san dan Len. Aku tersenyum kecut.

Sebuah memori indahku bersama Len terputar dikepalaku.

* * *

><p><em>"Nee Rin, kalau sudah besar pengen jadi apa?" tanya Len. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan mengaliri diriku. Kupejamkan mataku barang sejenak.<em>

_"Hmm.. aku ingin jadi Istrinya Len~" jawabku, jahil. Kudengar kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. Lalu, ia mengecup pelan pucuk kepalaku sebelum akhirnya membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku._

_"Kau akan menjadi istriku kelak. Akan kupastikan itu akan terjadi. Kau bisa pegang janjiku ini." Wajahku merona mendengar perkataannya. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil lalu mengeratkan pelukanku padanya._

_"Ya, akan kutunggu hari itu.."_

* * *

><p>Aku tersenyum kecut. Perlahan, air mataku mulai mengalir lewat pelupuk mataku. Kuusap air mata itu, lalu aku tersenyum. Dengan sangat terpaksa.<p>

Hidupku hanya sebuah tragedi.

Hidupku tak berarti apa-apa.

Hidup seorang Haname Rin akan segera berakhir sebentar lagi.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Lalu aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Kaki mulai menelusuri taman ini. Sesekali, kupejamkan mataku. Tapi mataku berhenti saat melihat suatu pemandangan didepanku.

Len dengan seorang gadis berambut teal. Bergandengan dengan mesra. Sesekali tawa memenuhi keduanya. Dadaku terasa sesak. Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupukku.

"L-Len.." ujarku lemah. Aku yakin ia tak akan menyadari aku berada dibelakangnya. Kutundukkan kepalaku, kukepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Air mata mengalir denga deras. Aku ingin berlari dari sana. Tapi kakiku seperti terpaku. Aku tak dapat bergerak.

"Rin?" sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Kutengokkan kepalaku ke arah pemilik suara tersebut. Terlihat Len sedang menatapku dengan wajah heran dan gadis teal yang sedang memeluk lengan Len. Wajah Len yang awalnya heran langsung cerah. Ia melepaskan pelukan gadis itu dari tangannya, lalu beralih untuk memelukku.

"Kya~! RinRin~~! Kau RinRin kan? Si jeruk purut~~ Wah~ padahal baru dua minggu kurang kita tak bertemu, tapi kau sudah banyak berubah ya jeruk~ dan kau mengecat sisi rambutmu menjadi merah? Kau kemanakan pita putih pemberianku?! Kenapa kau menggunakan pita hitam itu? Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sangat kusut? Kena-" "CUKUP LEN! HENTIKAN! AKU BENCI DENGANMU! GARA-GARA KAU.. HIDUPKU HANCUR! KAU KEJAM LEN! KAU LEBIH MEMILIH MEMBATALKAN PERNIKAHAN KITA HANYA UNTUK BERSAMA GADIS TEAL INI! APA KAU TAK BERPIKIR DENGAN HARGA DIRIKU? MAU KUAPAKAN HARGA DIRIKU MENANGGUNG MALU GARA-GARA HAL SEPERTI INI, HAH?!" Potongku dengan teriakan super kencang. Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu mulai menjauhi diriku, cukup sampai sini. Aku tak ingin melihat keindahan bumi ini lagi. Cukup. Kumohon sampai sini aja.

Kakiku mulai berlari menjauhi Len. Dapat kudengar Len mengejarku seraya meneriaki namaku. Aku tak peduli terus berlari tanpa arah.

"RIIN! AWAS! DIBELAKANGMU!" Aku melihat kebelakangku. Dan...

TIN! TIN! CKITT!

Dan berakhirlah tragedi Haname Rin, si gadis malang yang dibutakan oleh cintanya.

* * *

><p><strong>-OWARI-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hai IA disini. Maaf ya IA gbisa lanjutin fic IA yang multichap. Filenya keapus semua.<strong>

**Sebagai gantinya, IA bikinin oneshot RinxLen. IA gamau temanya sedih-sedih dulu. Makanya disini sedihnya ga kerasa. **

**Dan IA niatnya bikin lanjutan fic ini tapi dari side Len. Apakah kalian setuju atau tidak?**

**Last, review yap~~**


End file.
